Wizards of Waverly Place The Bad Boy
by RandomForSure
Summary: One day while working at the substation Alex and Justin meet a guy named Sean Blaze. Justin does not like this "badboy" at all and tries his hardest to keep him and Alex apart. Then out of nowhere Dean shows up and wants to get back together with Alex...
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

1

Chapter 1

Setting and opening: One day at the Waverly Sub Station all of the Russos where serving their costumers when this really hot bad boy came in. Alex saw him and thought that he was awesome, but didn't want to go after him because her and Dean had only been broken up for about a month and she still cared for him, but thought this guy was perfect. He sat down at his booth and Justin went over to serve him.

Justin: Welcome to Waverly Sub Station. How may I help you??

BadBoy: By getting that hot thing to be my waitress.

Justin: Um, that "hot thing" happens to be my younger sister and she isn't on the menu.

BadBoy: Well that is the only thing that looks good here.

Justin: Well than I guess you can just leave. Good day.

BadBoy: Fine..for now, but I'll be back.

After the guy left Justin went over to tell Alex what had happened.

Justin: Alex, did you see that guy that I was just serving??

Alex: Yes, why??

Justin: He was asking me to get you over to be his waitress and that you were the only good looking thing here!!

Alex: Really!! I mean really, that's weird.

Justin: Yeah so I told him to leave and he was all like oh I will be back...

Alex: You told him to leave!

Justin: Yeah, because he was hitting on you and he is a total bad boy.

Alex: Oh just never mind.

Justin: You don't like him do you??

Alex: Psh no! (Totally denying)

Justin: Alright, but I am keeping a close eye on you. And an even closer eye on him.

Alex: Whatever.

The next day during wizards class Justin and Alex were arguing as usual while Jerry wasn't there, when all of a sudden they heard a strange voice in the sub station. This was mostly strange because the sub station doesn't open til class is over. So they decided to investigate.

Justin: We should go see who is out there. You know that no one is supposed to be here when the shop is closed.

Alex: Yes I know and since you're the older one you should go see while I hide in here. Yeah that sounds like a plan.

Justin: No!!! We should both go and see just in case it is a robber or something.

Alex: Fine.

Justin: Hello?? Is anyone here??

Badboy: Yes, I told you I would be back. *Smiles at Alex*

Alex&Justin: * Jaw drops and look at each in shock*

-To be continued- Stay tuned for Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

CHAPTER TWO!! :]

Badboy: Hey.  
Alex: (Still in shock) Hhhii..I mean hi.  
Justin: Hellllooo?? We are closed. You cant just barge in Alex: See now this is why you don t have many friends Justin.  
Justin: Hey I have plenty of friends and my social life is not the subject here.  
Badboy: Chill ok? I just wanted to come in and say hey and get to know each other a little bit ok. Not to rob ya guys.  
Alex: See Justin. Sure how bout we get to know each other over there away from him.  
Jusitn: Or or or.  
Alex: *Cutting him off* What are you a seal?? *laughs*  
Badboy:*laughs*  
Justin: Nooooo We could all go to the museum and get to know each other in a safe and public place.  
Alex: Just being with you is like being at a museum. Not much to look at and your instantly bored. Haha Badboy: *Laughs again*

Justin realizing that he is never gonna win decides to just cave. Alex and the bad boy go over to a both far away from Justin and start to talk.

Badboy: My name is Sean Blaze and I am 17 years old.  
Alex: That is a really kool name. Mine is just plain old Alex Russo.  
Sean: No, that name is awesome plain and kool I like it.  
Alex: Thanks, I am 16 years old.  
Sean: Only one years difference. While we are at it I attend Jason Blue High. I am a senior.  
Alex: Oh really, I also go to Jason Blue, but I am a Junior. Strange I never seen you around before and trust me I do a lot of stuff to be able to see people.  
Sean: That is because I transferred here at the middle of last year.  
Alex: Why?  
Sean: Because my mom thought it would be best for me because I was getting mouthy with teachers, pulling pranks, never doing homework, and being tardy.  
Alex: Oh my gosh we have so much in common.

Justin came over to warn Alex that mom and dad would be coming home soon with Max and that bad boy aka Sean needed to leave asap.

Justin: As much fun as this hasn t been I mean has been its time for you to leave.  
Alex: Yeah, well I hope to see you around sometime and it was nice to get to know you.  
Sean: Same here. Bye Alex.  
Alex: Justin when did mom and dad say they were gonna get here?  
Justin: They didn t.  
Alex: *Punching him in the arm* Then why did you tell us that and make Sean leave?  
Her answer came shortly after when the doors opened and Dean walked through them.  
Justin: *Whispers* Thats why.  
Dean: Hey Russo. *Then smiles right at her.

To be continued...chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3 Talk About Akward

Well, in my last chapter...Alex and Sean a.k.a the badboy were talking and starting to get to know more about each other. This upset Justin very much and eventually he got Sean to leave and then...Dean just comes right in and as you probally guessed this put Alex in a diffulcult and emotional state.

Alex: Um, hi Dean. Dean: Hey Russo. Alex: Ww-hat are you doing here?? * staring at the ground and then back at Justin*  
Justin: Well it seems that you guys have some checking up to do so I will be upstairs. Alex: Wait one minute Dean. Justin can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?  
Justin: Suree.  
*In the kitchen*

Alex: What is he doing here?! Did you know about this?! Justin: Well, sorta. He called one day here and asked for you and I said you were out and he said that he wanted to come by and visit.  
Aelx: Oh, well this is really ackward for me ya know?  
Justin: Well you already know what I am gonna say... You need to talk to Dean and catch up, k.  
Alex: Fine.  
*Justin leaves and Alex goes and sits next to Dean at the counter.*

Alex: Hey again. Sorry about that. Dean: Its ok. So what have you been up to Russo.  
Alex: Nothing much, ya know the usual. How 'bout you?  
Dean: Well the new school and neighborhood is boring and I miss everyone that is back here. Especially you.  
Alex: Aw, thanks Dean. Dean: No problem.  
Alex: Soo... you what brings you here?  
Dean: I just told you, I missed everyone mostly you. Do you want to go bowling or something to finish checking up and just hang out?  
Alex: Um, sure...*looks at the ground and kicks her foot* One minute just let me go let Justin know cause our parents are coming home in a little bit. Dean: Ok. I will be down here waiting. *Alex goes upstairs and grabs Justin. She starts telling him about what is going on and surprisingly asks for help.

Justin: So how is it going?  
Alex: Not so good, I mean good, ugh I dont know.  
Justin: Okayy then, do you want to fill me in. Alex: I dont know. I dont usually talk to you about my issues.  
Justin: I wont tell no one. Our little secret. Alex: Fine I guess. Alright here it goes...Well once I met Sean we just clicked and I really like him. Then after 2 months here comes Dean and he tells me he really missed me and he wants to take me bowling and hang out. Justin: *Jaw drops* Well, you already know what I am gonna say. Go with Dean and see what he has to tell you.  
Alex: I saw that coming. You arent gonna be any help cause you hate Sean so forget it.  
Justin: .  
*Alex walks back downstairs to the deli.

Dean: So we going?  
Alex: Yea, I guess. Dean: Cool. *gives a small smile*  
Alex: Mhm...so lets go. Dean: I have to tell and ask you something important...about us and everything that has happened between us.  
Alex: What?  
*As they head toward the door it opens. Sean walks in*

Sean: Hey Alex. I never got a chance to get your number before I left so we can get together sometime. Alex: *Jaw drops* Um,  
Dean/Sean: Who is this!  
*Justin walks in slowly*

Justin: Talk about ackward! Um, Alex?? Wanna fill me in?  
Alex: I will when I know what is going on...*gulps*

**Stay tuned for chapter 4 coming soon!!** 


	4. Chapter 4 The question

Sean: Um, hey Alex wanna tell me who this is?  
Alex: Sean this is Dean, Dean this is Sean.  
Justin: I think I am just gonna go.  
Dean: We were just on our way to go bowling and catch up.  
Alex: Yea, um can you give me a minute Dean?  
Dean: Sure, but make it fast.  
Alex: Sean can I talk to you real fast.  
Sean: Sure.

* Alex and Sean walk over to the counter*

Sean: So why are you going bowling with this dude.  
Alex: His name is Dean and he is my, well was my, idk. We went out.  
Sean: What ?  
Alex: Well he moved away about 2 months ago and then just came back unexpectedly.  
Sean: Oic and now you guys are back together...I take it.  
Alex: Not exactly, he just asked to go bowling and catch up thats all.  
Sean: Well, when you figure out what is going on with you and that dude let me know. All Im saying is that I don t want to be a fall back if things don t work out.  
Alex: Wait...I...just need some time.

* Sean nodded, said bye then left.

Dean: So you ready to go?  
Alex: Yea, sure lets go....

* At the bowling alley*

Dean: So as I was trying to tell you, I can start coming and visiting every other weekend. Alex: Oh, thats kool. * staring at the ground thinking about what Sean had said.  
Dean: So I was wondering if maybe since I can come back and visit you more often if youd like to try us again.  
Alex: Mhm....wait what? Dean: You know go back out with me.  
Alex: I don t know. Youve been gone for so long and can only see me every other weekend.  
Dean: Yea, but I still really care about you.  
Alex: I do to, but I have also met someone else too.  
Dean: Oh ic, well Ill bring you back home and you can think about it, just as long as it isnt that dude I sorta met today. I don t have such a good feeling about him.  
Alex: Well, lets go home.

* Back at the Deli*

Justin: So what happened?  
Alex: I don t want to talk about it.  
Justin: Why not?  
Alex: Because I am just really confused and your relationship advice sucks.  
Justin: Well then.  
Alex: Come on, you went to prom with a half girl half horse Justin: In my defense we didnt have to pay for a limo.  
Alex: Ugh

(Who will she choose, what will happen between them, will her and Justin ever get along Find out in my new chapter coming soon.)

PS. This is Kelsey, (aka dramaqueenforsure for any of you who have ever read my stories or been to my page) and I wanted to let you all know that I will be making sure Meagan (RandomForSure) updates. Just letting you know. :) 


	5. Chapter 5 The Accident

Chapter 5 The incident

Alex: Listen Justin I m sorry, I am just really upset and have like no one to talk to.  
Justin: Its okay. You know I am always here, wether you like it or not. *smiles*  
Alex: Thanks. Justin: So...what happened? Maybe I can help and I promise I wont be judgmental toward Sean.  
Alex: Okay so I really like Sean, but I still have feelings for Dean. And Sean said he didnt want to be a fall back in case me and Dean don t work out. And then Dean asked me back out at the bowling alley and I said I met someone else and I would have to think about it. Justin: Ooh, I see I see. Well, I think that you should ask both out separately and talk to them about the situation and see who you care more about and who understands the most.  
Alex: Wow, for once you actually have a good idea, thanks. *Smiles* I am gonna go try that out. Justin: Okay. Let me know what happens.

*Alex goes downstairs to the deli*

Alex: Hey Dean. Um, do you think that we could go out tonight and talk more.  
Dean: Sure. What time?  
Alex: How about around 7 and at the Frozen Yogurt place. Dean: Okay, sounds good. See you then. *Deans leaves* Alex: Now how do I get a hold of Sean to ask him out?? (As soon as she said that Sean walks in)  
Sean: Hey. Sorry about yesterday I was just confused.  
Alex: Me too. Hey do you want to go out tomorrow?  
Sean: Sure. Alex: Okay cool. How about 8ish and the Mall Court.  
Sean: Okay, sounds good.

*Justin comes in*

Sean: Oh look its comic lunch box boy.  
Justin: Hey, that happens to be a collecters item worth money.  
Sean: Sure, whatever you say.  
Alex: *laughs* Justin: You know what!? Sean: What?  
Justin: I...I don t know, but when I think of something....your gonna get it.  
Sean: Sure...anyway bye Alex.  
Alex: Bye.

*Outside*  
Alex runs out after Sean to tell him something, when suddenly the two see a delivery truck heading there way. At first they dismiss it, but it soon starts to spin out of control coming right towards them and CRASH!

Justin runs outside to see what happened... see who got hit in my next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Accident part 2

Chapter 6 The Accident part 2

As the delivery truck is spinning out of control it was picking up speed, but Alex just froze up and then right before the crash Sean pushes Alex out of the way and as she is rolling away at the force CRASH Sean gets hit by the truck. Alex dazes out at all the commotion that is happening around her and wakes up confused in the hospital.

Justin: Are you there? I think she is waking up.  
Harper: She better, ugh I dont like this whole thing at all so I think I am just gonna go. Let me know what happens. Alex: Huh. Where am I? *Tries to move* Ow, what happened?  
Justin: Well, when you and Sean were out in the street a delivery truck came spinning out of control and almost hit you guys, so Sean pushed you out of the way and you passed out and sprained your arm from the force. Sean got hit though, hes on another floor. Alex: What?! How could he do something so stupid for me when we barely know anything about each other.  
Justin: He must really care, not like how I thought he would. Alex: Will you go see him please and tell me how he is doing and tell him thanks from me? Justin: Sure, you try to rest some more, since Harper left, Max will keep you company. Max: Sweet! TV time. Hey Alex. *Justin heads toward the elevator and into Sean's room. Sean has broken his arm, leg, and had a slight concussion.*

Sean: Hey Justin...ow. Hows Alex?  
Justin: Alive thanks to you. Sean: No problem. Is anything broken?  
Justin: No, just a sprained arm. She'll be able to leave by the end of the day. She wanted me to tell you thanks. Sean: Again it was no big deal. Im sure someone else would have done the same thing. Justin: Dont be too sure. Sean: Plus I really care about her...ow Justin: (cutting him off) I can see that and she does too. Ill leave so you can get some more rest. Ill bring Alex up when she is okay to leave. Sean: Okay, thanks. * Later on after Alex's dismissal. Alex and Justin head toward Sean's room.*

Alex: I want to have a moment alone please. Justin: Okay, I'll be out here if you need me. Alex walks in.  
Alex: Hey, oh my gosh look at you!  
Sean: Its okay, I'm just glad to see you're okay. Alex: Aw, thanks sooo much. Everyone is talking about the whole thing, it even got in the paper. Not that I read it, Justin told me. haha Sean: haha.  
Alex: Everyone is calling you a hero.  
Sean: I dont feel or think I am. I just did what I thought anyone would have done. I care too much to let a truck hit you. Alex: I know that, but even if you dont feel like a hero, you are....to me. *She leans over and kisses him*  
(Justin walks in)  
Justin: Ahh! *They stop*  
Alex: Well I got to go obviously so see you sometime tomorrow. Sean: (still in shock) Thanks, okay. Bye Alex: Bye.  
Justin: Yea bye! Max catches up with them. Max: I dont want to leave, they just started serving ice-cream.

What will happen between Alex and Sean now? Will Justin tell Dean?? Will Max get his ice-cream?! Stay tuned for chapter 7 coming soon. 


End file.
